A Memory of Light/Chapter 10
Summary : Perrin rides with a group of soldiers whose task is to attract the attention of the Trollocs outside Caemlyn and make them follow the humans to the woods. The soldiers attack the Shadowspawn with arrows but they do not break from their position outside the city walls. Perrin declares they will continue attacking until the Trollocs follow. : Elayne is updated on Perrin's progress during the day. The Queen decides she will hop through a gateway and see for herself how the fight is going. Birgitte, holding the copy of the foxhead medallion Elayne made, threatens to carry her back on her shoulder if she dares going to Perrin. The Queen gives up her plan. She meets Uno who is serving as Egwene's messenger. Elayne manages to catch her Warder watching the old soldier. Amused at Birgitte's lustful thoughts, she enters her command tent. They update her on the situation on the other fronts. She is unpleasantly surprised by the situation in Tarwin's Gap. She realizes they need to win swiftly in Andor so they could help the other armies. She insists on hitting the Trollocs harder and using the dragons if they retreat back into the city. : Androl wakes, tied up and unable to channel due to the forkroot he's been dosed with. The Dreadlords have been working on Emarin, and though he hasn't Turned, he seems closer to breaking. Taim's thirteen Dreadlords are exhausted. Pevara has also been dosed with forkroot and is unconscious. Taim was angry when he found out his men gave it to her because he wanted to Turn Pevara next, and a person who can't channel, even temporarily, can't be Turned. Toveine is brought in and gagged. Taim fondles a seal to the Dark One's prison. He tells Mishraile that it's time and orders him to follow. Taim tells the thirteen Asha'man that he wants Toveine Turned by the time he returns. : Lan rides toward the Gap when he hears explosions - enemy channelers. Narishma estimates their number at around two dozen. Lan admits they need to retreat and sends Narishma to Elayne in order to bring channelers who need to cover their retreat. The Gap is lost, as is Malkier, for the second time. : Elayne is waiting inside Braem Wood. She remembers a tale about Birgitte leading a band of thieves in the same forest. Birgitte is able to confirm the tale, though her memories are continuing to fade. A messenger from Caemlyn arrives informing the Queen that Perrin has successfully engaged the Trollocs. The soldiers in the wood begin to prepare themselves. Perrin's soldiers finally reach Braem Wood, the Trollocs close behind them. The archers loose their arrows taking down many of the Shadowspawn's archers. Elayne's forces lure the Trollocs further into the woods. They succeed and use the cover the trees provide to take down even more Trollocs using explosives, more arrows and dragons. The result is impressive. Elayne and Birgitte argue over the dragons. Elayne states that nobody but Trollocs would go against such weapons. Birgitte doesn't think that's a good thing. Warfare has changed forever. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Gerard Arganda * Elayne Trakand * Birgitte Silverbow * Uno Nomesta * Abell Cauthon * Davram t'Ghaline Bashere * Bertain Gallenne * Trom * Androl Genhald * Emarin *Mazrim Taim * Pevara Tazanovni *Abors * Atal Mishraile * Logain Ablar * Toveine Gazal * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Kaisel Noramaga * Easar Togita * Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga * Kalyan Ramsin * Baldhere *Merise Haindehl * Jahar Narishma * Agelmar Jagad * Tamlin al'Thor * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Talmanes Delovinde * Aludra Referenced *Aviendha *Lini *El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran *Galadedrid Damodred *Daved Hanlon *Egwene al'Vere *Rand *Rodel Ituralde *Evin Vinchova *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron Places * Caemlyn * The Black Tower * Tarwin's Gap * Braem Wood